In many instances, it is desirable to cover structural columns used in building construction. Covering of columns may be for one of several reasons, including protection of the columns in the event of fire or merely to provide a decorative surface over the column. Where the covering serves as a heat shield, it takes the place of more expensive fire proofing such as manual plastering or applying a similar coating directly to the column.
Although several prior methods and structures have been used to attach gypsum board and other similar materials to columns, these prior systems have required the use of considerable materials and time. One of the most common methods of attachment uses a hat section rail which is attached at the edges of each of the sides of the column along the longitudinal length thereof. These hat section rail strips are fastened to the column by nails which are driven by an explosive charge or "shot" through the hat section rails and into the column. This technique requires two hat section rails at each corner which run the full length of the column. As many as sixty shots are required to fasten the rails to the column. Additionally, because of the design of the hat section rails, no support is provided by the hat section rails immediately behind the gypsum board at the very corner defined by the covering.
The resilient furring channel shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,333,379 to D. A. Harris, issued Aug. 1, 1967, illustrates one type of hat section rail which has been used. The more common hat section rail found in use is a solid rail not having the openings in the upstanding leg as shown in the furring channel disclosed in the Harris patent.
Other devices have been used for attaching furring to various structural components. For example, the patent to Uydess, U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,669, issued Aug. 5, 1975, discloses a clip for securing plasterboard to I-beam girder. This device would not be usable in attaching gypsum board, or the like, to columns.